Dashboard Views
by Shadow of the Forgotten Ones
Summary: This is going to be my Naruto Song fic dump noe. There will be multiple couples and such. I shall make this 'M' just in case but most won't be that bad
1. Last Kiss

Ello its me Shadow of the Forgotten Ones with another story that may be a one chapter thing or I might add more all depends on you

**Song lyrics(prologue only)**

_Thoughts or things happening in the subconscious_

The song is Last Kiss by Pearl Jam I own neither it or Naruto cause if i did it would be weird/depressin_  
_

* * *

**We were out on a date in my daddy's car **

The rain was just starting as four friends got into a car. The driver has slicked back black hair with matching color eyes, the girl who gets in shotgun has short vibrant pink hair.

As a blonde and another dark hair person got in the back, the driver glanced lovingly at the pink hair girl. "Ready Sakura?" he asks smiles brilliantly at him, nodding her head looking like an angel.

**We hadn't driven very far **

The street was empty so he sped up gaining whoops of encouragement from the blonde.**There in the road, up straight ahead **"Sasuke please slow down I think is see something." Sakura whisper

**A car was stalled, the engine was dead **

"Shit!" Sasuke exclaims.

**I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right**

** I'll never forget the sound that night **

**The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass **

"_I hope Sakura is ok" _he thinks. Then he hears

**The painful scream that I heard last.**

** Oh, where oh where can my baby be? **

Darkness over came his vision, it was blissful he felt no pain heard no noise.

**The Lord took her away from me **

_That's when he heard the laugh. Turning he sees Sakura and the black haired girl._

**She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good **

_Sasuke started to run toward them._

"_Nuh uh Sasuke its not your time yet." Sakura says._

"_What do you mean!" Sasuke yells as Sakura sprouts wings._

"_Its time to wake up."_

**So I can see my baby when I leave this world. **

**When I woke up, the rain was pourin' down **

The rain was pounding on the roof of the car.

**There were people standing all around **

He could see feet of people gathering around it to.

**Something warm rollin' through my eyes **

He reached up and felt his head, pulling it away he saw it was covered in blood.

**But somehow I found my baby that night**

"Sakura." he called out his voice hoarse. He fumbled with the seat belt, which he didn't remember buckling. When it was finally unfastened he turned.

**I lifted her head, she looked at me and said**

** "Hold me darling just a little while." **

Her voice was so soft the could barely hear her.

**I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss **

He felt her grip on him loosen and for the first time in a long time he felt tears build in his eyes. Behind him he heard the blonde let out o howl of pain.

**I found the love that I knew I would miss **

**But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight **

He refused to let her go even though he knew she was gone

**I lost my love, my life that night. His tears flowed freely as he croaked**

"Naruto how are things back there?" He knew the answer before he heard the soft keen of pain come the back.

**Oh, where oh where can my baby be? **

"She's gone and she wouldn't let me come with her." the blonde that was like his brother sobbed voicing Sasuke's thoughts.

**The Lord took her away from me **

The boys lost consciousness as the EMT's finally got the door open.

**She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good**

Sasuke and Naruto stood together in a field of lavender and irises .So I can see my baby when I leave this world

"You better be good or I'll have to kick your butts when you die" Sakura threatens. Sasuke nods his head. He will do anything not to lose her. Glancing over at Naruto he knows Naruto feels the same.

"I promise I will be good then we will be together forever Hinata." he hears Naruto whisper.

Two brothers of pain watch their true loves fly away leaving them behind.

* * *

Okay I'll add more chapters if I get like 3 reviews asking for more and on a sub note I'm still working on Depression of the Heart I've hit a road block. *blush* Do any of you know the exact date the genin exams are? SFO


	2. Liberty

AN: This one is a Teen Angst story. It's a ItaKisa aka Itachi is the Seme thing. XD Cause that's what I want lol. Feel free to drop suggestions.

Remember when we sat in your front room talking about stupid things? Liberty, gravity, eternity such were the topics we talked about. I loved your laugh though I would never admit it. I loved how your silver eyes sparkled. I loved how soft your light blue skin felt underneath my hands and the softness of your blue hair. Now all I have of you are my memories, memories that keep me grounded and free.

You wasted your life and now I can't replace it. I can't replace your smile, your laugh, and those looks you gave me. I watch as the candles burn wondering why. Why is the world still turning when it feels as if it has ended? Did you not want me like I thought you did? Did you think I would end what we had? Your mother sits over in the corner crying as she clutches your picture to her chest. What do I say to the woman who gave your life?

Is there liberty where you are? How about gravity? You never shared your pyromaniac friend's view on gravity. You never wanted to fly like he does. Do you still remember me? Do you have memories of your life? Or did you break free of your pains and forget me. Liberty, gravity, my heart is broken by just hearing those words. I hate you for these emotions you make me feel. But I love you.

I still don't understand why you gave up. It's not like you to quit so why? Damn it why!? Alone at night I recall the times where you were depressed but I never cared to ask 'why'? Now that is all I can ask. We had good days and bad just like every couple, and now it's gone. They send me to a Shrink as you would have called her. She's nice enough, reminds me of you. She has blue hair that's long and her skin is slightly blue too. She asks me too many questions that I don't want to answer. Today she got me to talk about you. I hate her for that. She said that if no one knew about your pain then no one could have helped you. _Who could have saved him from cutting his life short if no one knew_, were her exact words. The answer strikes me and it's priceless in a way, _me_. You were something to fight for. I cried today sitting on that little couch in her room as more memories of you hit me. To the world you were a nameless someone but to me you were the world.

Is there liberty where you are? How about gravity. You never shared your pyromaniac friend's view on gravity. You never wanted to fly like he does. Do you still remember me? Do you have memories of your life? Or did you break free of your pains and forget me. Liberty, gravity, my heart is broken by just hearing those words. I hate you for these emotions you make me feel. But I love you.

I'm standing at your grave staring listlessly at the marble. Is there anger, pain there? Do the faces stay the same? What about justice, blame or do we just end in vain? I wish you could tell me. Is there mercy, fame? Did you find a better way to live? I fall to my knees and trace your name with my finger. Do you feel me love? Do you see us? Do you hear us when we pray? I pray every night that this is just a long nightmare. Your mother prays that you'll come back to her. Oh how I wish you could tell me. I miss you Kisame. How did you get me, Itachi Uchiha so attached to you?


	3. Kiss it All Better

AN: Yeah not a very big fan of this pairing but I like it more than I do SasuSaku... *Shudders*

Kiss it all better

_He sits in his cell,_

The cell is dank and empty except for a single occupant. His usual green outfit exchanged for an orange one.

_And he lays on his bed._

_Covers his head and closes his eyes._

His coal black hair is longer now, no longer in a bowl cut. Sometimes he wishes that when he closed his eyes that it stayed black but it never does. He remembers, always remembers.

_He sees a smoking gun,_

_And the coward he ran._

They were on a date. The star cheerleader and the freaky track star. He had been trying for the last three weeks. Finally the pink haired cheerleader had said yes. Everything went perfect. Dinner and a movie. It was after the movie that everything went to hell. He idiotically went past an alley walking back to the car. Idiotically let her be taken from him. The coward ran.

_And in his arms is the bleeding,_

_Love of his life._

Sakura the love of his life was in his arms. She was growing so cold.

_And she cries,_

_Kiss it all better,_

_I'm not ready to go._

_It's not your fault love,_

_You didn't know, you didn't know._

Hearing those words didn't help at all. He blamed himself that his youthful flower was slowly wilting.

_Her hands are so cold,_

_And he kisses her face._

_And says "Everything will be all right"._

He looks into her emerald eyes lovingly. "I love you," he whispers softly kissing her forehead. She smiles sadly, her mouth opens but nothing comes out. Her eyes slowly dim. His best friend from elementary school lays cold in his arms.

_He noticed the gun,_

_And his rage grew inside._

_He said "I'll avenge my lover tonight"._

Vengeance the only thing on his mind he calmly lies his lover down. Picks up the gun with a sick smile on his face and stands. If the bastard thought he could outrun the track star of eight years he was dead wrong. And soon he would just be dead.

_And she cried,_

_Kiss it all better,_

_I'm not ready to go._

_It's not your fault love,_

_you didn't know, you didn't know._

Her last words echo in his head as he tracks down her killer. He laugh sadistically as the man begs for his life.

_Now he sits behind prison bars,_

_25 to life and she's not in his arms._

He remembers the court hearing and how the jury sentenced him without blinking, not that he cared. He didn't care about anything now.

_He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart,_

_Of the back of a man and tore his world apart._

He had told the man to run. To run far and fast yet as soon as the man turned his back…_BOOM_ never before had that sound sounded so appealing to him. Never before had he been tempted to fill a man's back with holes.

_He holds onto a memory,_

_All it is, is a memory._

_hey, hey_

Now all he has are his memories. Memories of them as children so carefree and wild. Sakura wanted to be a doctor. Wanted to make the world a better place. All he wanted to do was keep her safe.

_He cries,_

_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_

_Stay with me._

_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_

_Stay with me._

_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_

_Stay with me._

_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_

_Stay with me._

His plea's echo around the cell. Pitiful and soft he sobs.

_Kiss it all better,_

_I'm not ready to go._

_It's not your fault love,_

_You didn't know, you didn't know._

So caught up in his memories he doesn't see someone approach his cell. Someone with soft steps and teary eyes. Blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. She looked at her friend.

"Oh, Lee," she whispers sadly.

_(Kiss it all better.)_

_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_

_Stay with me._

_Stay with me until i fall asleep,_

_Stay with me._

_(kiss it all better.)_

_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_

_Stay with me._

_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_

_Stay with me._


End file.
